Untuk Masa Depan Nanti
by Koyucchi
Summary: Chapter 2 update :) gomen lama, aku terlalu terlena dengan liburan :) Perang Ninja ke-4 sudah berakhir sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. semua orang berbahagia, Termasuk Naruto dan Hinata, yang status mereka saat ini adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi Kencan pertama mereka dibatalkan karena Hinata & Naruto harus mengasuh anaknya Kurenai saat ia sedang misi. Bagaimana jadinya ya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
yang terhormat Masashi Kishimoto-sama :v

maaf kalau ada typo dan teman-temannya, selamat membaca semua n_nv

Satu tahun telah berlalu setelah selesainya Perang Ninja ke-4, Tidak ada shinobi lagi yang mengkhawatirkan serangan juubi. Semua senang dan berbahagia, termasuk Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang status mereka saat ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

Pagi yang indah membuat suasana hati Hinata tambah senang, apalagi siang nanti Naruto akan mengajaknya kencan untuk pertama kalinya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang special bagi Hinata.

"Bagaimana ya.. kencannya nanti.. aku tidak sabar nih.. hng? Oh ya, aku harus belanja untuk sarapan dulu. Kalau tidak ayah akan memarahiku.."

Hinata segera bergegas ke pasar untuk belanja, setelah selesai belanja, dalam perjalanan pulang dia melihat Kurenai-sensei terlihat buru-buru mengampirinya.

"Ah, Ohayo Kurenai-sensei."

"Ohayo, ah Hinata-chan! Aku sudah mencarimu daritadi, kukunjungi rumahmu, Hanabi-chan bilang kau sedang belanja , haah~ aku capek sekali mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Memangnya ada apa, Kurenai-sensei?" Tanya Hinata keheranan melihat senseinya tergesa-gesa seperti itu.

"Hinata-chan.. bisakah kau menjaga anakku 2 hari ini? Aku sedang ada misi penting dan bibi yang biasa mengasuhnya sedang pulang kampung dan hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku, Hinata-chan! Apa kau bisa?"

"eh.. a-ano.."

Hinata memang ada kencan hari ini, apalagi dengan Naruto, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Kencan dengan Naruto memang saat-saat yang sudah ditunggu Hinata selama ini. Tapi, dilihatnya wajah senseinya yang memohon dengan sangat padanya, selain itu senseinya juga sudah capek-capek mencarinya, kan tidak enak jika Hinata memberi senseinya harapan palsu. Apalagi Kurenai-sensei adalah guru yang sudah menemaninya selama ini.

"Hm.. Y-Ya, aku bisa ko, Kurenai-sensei." Jawabnya.

"Honto ni arigato, Hinata! Ah! Kau memang murid kesayanganku!" Kurenai langsung memeluk erat Hinata saking sayangnya pada Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, Datanglah ke rumahku jam 12 siang. Kau boleh menganggapnya rumah sendiri. Jika ingin mandi, mandi saja, kalau tidak ada baju pakai saja bajuku. Kalau mau makan, makan saja, dirumah banyak bahan makanan. Kalau kesepian ajak temanmu juga tidak apa-apa, asal jangan banyak-banyak." Lanjutnya

"Iya, Baiklah Kurenai-sensei, serahkan saja padaku." Jawabnya Hinata

"Baiklah, jaa ne Hinata-chan, sampai ketemu jam 12 nanti."

"jaa ne Kurenai-sensei."

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 8, Hinata berlari kerumahnya untuk membuat sarapan. Kalau telat, bisa-bisa dia dimarahi oleh Ayahnya.

-Saat sarapan keluarga Hinata-

"Kenapa kau melamun saja, Hinata? Makan sarapanmu, itukan kau yang buat." Tegur Hiashi

Sebenarnya dari tadi Hinata memikirkan harus bicara apa dia nanti pada Naruto karna kencannya batal

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Ano.. ayah, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Kurenai-sensei untuk menjaga anaknya selama dia menjalankan misi."

"Tidak boleh! Siapa yang nanti akan menyiapkan makan malam siang dan malam nanti?" tegur Hiashi. Hiashi memang ayah yang galak.

"a-aku sudah menyiapkannya kok, tinggal dihangatkan." Jawabnya dengan wajah ketakutan

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Hati-hati saat menjaganya." Jawab Hiashi. Hiashi bisa memaklumi karena Kurenai adalah guru yang sudah menemani Hinata selama ini.

Setelah sarapan dan izin kepada Ayahnya, Hinata langsung bergegas ke apartemen Naruto.

"Tok,tok,tok" Hinata sudah mengetuk pintu tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun masih tidur.." pikirnya

"tok,tok,tok" Hinata mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto sekali lagi. dan dibukalah pintu itu oleh Naruto yang baru selesai mandi.

"Ya? Ah Hinata-chan, ada apa? Kencannya nanti siang kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggosok-gosok punggungnya dengan handuk karena baru selesai mandi dan badannya masih agak basah.

Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah karena melihat tubuh Naruto yang gagah dan baru selesai mandi

"Ng.. ano…N- Naruto-kun, k-kencannya ditunda h-hari lain saja, y-ya" Jawab Hinata gagap. Bagaimana tidak gagap. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan ini.

"Eeeh? Memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto kaget. Dia tahu sebenarnya Hinata benar-benar ingin kencan dengannya.

"A-aku a-ada urusan m-mendadak,.." jawabnya resah

"Urusan apa? Kamu ini gimana sih, Hinata-chan, ini kan kencan pertama kita!" Ini pertama kalinya Naruto memarahi Hinata.

"G-Gomenasai, Naruto-kun,, se-sebenarnya Kurenai-sensei sedang ada misi dan dia memintaku untuk mengasuh anaknya selama dua hari. A-aku merasa kasihan padanya,, ja-jadi… a-aku…"

"Oh, ternyata begitu. Kau memang gadis yang baik, Hinata-chan." Naruto yang tadinya marah akhirnya memaklumi alasan Hinata.

"Y-ya,go-gomen ya,, Naruto-kun, a-aku benar-benar…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Hng, bagaimana kalau aku ikut mengasuh anaknya Kurenai-sensei?"

"eehh..?" memang Kurenai-sensei bilang dia boleh bawa teman

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa! lagipula, kalau kau sendirian kan pasti kerepotan. Apalagi mengasuh seorang balita."

"K-kalau begitu b-aiklah" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Ya, anggap saja ini latihan mengasuh anak, biar di masa depan nanti kita tidak kerepotan mengasuh anak kita. Benar kan, Hinata-chan? Hehe" kata Naruto dengan 'tee-hee'-nya yang khas itu

Blush~! Wajah Hinata langsung merah merona saat Naruto bilang 'anak kita'

"_A-anak kita?! Itu artinya Naruto-kun ingin menikah denganku nanti?! Ba-bagaimana ini?! Apa Naruto-kun benar-benar mencintaiku?! Apa yang dikatakannya tadi serius? Atau dia cuma bercanda seperti biasanya? Apa begini?! Apa begitu?!" _ Batin Hinata

"Ng? kau kenapa, Hinata-chan? Kenapa wajahmu merah dan berkeringat dingin begini? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. Naruto lalu menempelkan tangannya pada kening Hinata untuk memastikan apakah dia sakit atau tidak. Dan tentu saja wajah Hinata tambah merah dan keringatnya makin banyak.

"_aah! Naruto-kun khawatir padaku! D-dia makin perhatian padaku. Apa itu artinya dia benar-benar mencintaiku?!" _Batin Hinata.

"Ng, tapi kau tidak panas ko, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, Hinata-chan? Dari tadi kutanya ko diam saja?" Naruto mulai heran akan tingkah laku Hinata yang aneh itu, maklum, Naruto tidak berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini. Naruto juga bukan orang yang peka kalau soal cinta-cintaan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa ko, Naruto-kun. K-kalau begitu, j-jam 12 nanti datang ke ru-rumah Kurenai-sensei ya, Naruto-kun" Jawabnya gugup karena Hinata masih terkena sensasi hal yang tadi.

"Baiklah, jaa ne Hinata-chan!"

"Jaa ne Naruto-kun"

*Jam 12 di depan apartemen Kurenai*

"Aduh.. Hinata-chan mana nih.. aku harus segera pergi" Keluh Kurenai sambil menggendong anaknya yang baru berumur 2 tahun itu

"Konnichiwa, Kurenai-senseeeiii!"kata suara penuh semangat yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Kurenai, suara Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Ternyata kau. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau ikut mengasuh anakmu dengan Hinata-chan, boleh kan? hehe"

"Boleh saja. Kau juga mau menginap?"

"Tidak, masa aku menginap dengan Hinata-chan dirumahmu. Nanti dikira apa-apa lagi"

"Hm.. maaf aku cuma bercanda, hehe jangan marah, Naruto-kun"

"Hn. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini anakmu Kurenai-sensei?" mirip denganmu ya!" Tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh!" Bentak Kurenai

"hehe.. Ngomong-ngomong, namanya siapa, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Anak ini..?" Tanya Kurenai [You don't say] :v

"Tentu saja!"

"Namanya Asunai Sarutobi."

"Asunai…? Campuran dari Asuna dan Kurenai yaa? Yaa?" Goda Naruto

"ehm.. Ya.. Hng, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Kali ini Kurenai yang mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Eeh.. bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?" Tanya Naruto kaget

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan sensei-nya Hinata." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ano.. Hubungan kami… sebenarnya aku sangat…" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Hinata datang

"Ko-Konnichiwa Kurenai-sensei, Naruto-kun"

"eeh Hinata, baru saja kami membicarakanmu. Kau sudah siap, kan? segala yang kaubutuhkan sudah kucatat di dapur. Kau tinggal melihatnya. Anak ini kupercayakan padamu. Kau bisa gendong dia kan?" Tanya Kurenai sambil memindahkan gendongannya.

"Ya tentu saja bisa."

"Baiklah Arigatou ya Hinata,Naruto. aku sudah terlambat"

"Doita, Kurenai-sensei" Balas Hinata.

"Jaa ne Kurenai-senseiiiii, hati-hatiii di jalaaann" Teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ditambah dengan senyumannya yang khas.

-To Be Continued-

Gimana minnaa?! Minta kritik dan sarannya yahh aku masih newbie _ aaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Updatenya lama yaaa? Maaf ya, aku masih mikir lanjutan ceritanya. Wkwkw maklum masih newbie. Sebelumnya makasih sudah di read&review ya minna~ maaf kalau ada typo dan teman-temannya

Happy Reading \^-^/

Chapter 2.

Syuuts- dengan cepat Kurenai pergi karena dia sudah terlambat. Asunai yang melihatnya tentu saja langsung menangis.

"Huwaaaaa… Mama! Mama! Jangan pergiiiii! Huwaaaa!" belum pernah Naruto mendengar tangisan anak kecil sekencang ini.

"Sssst! Hey! Diam! Jangan menangis terus !" Bagaimana Naruto tidak membentaknya, dia sangat kesal akan tangisan berisik itu.

"Jangan bentak dia, Naruto-kun! Dia itu masih kecil dan sensitif! Bentak Hinata. Ini kedua kalinya Hinata menasehati Naruto setelah perang ninja.

"Oh maaf, Hinata-chan."

"Cup… cup.. jangan nangis sayang, ayo kita masuk ke dalam…" Hinata mengelus-elus punggung Asunai supaya ia berhenti menangis

Asunai yang menangis berhenti setelah melihat Hinata yang menggendongnya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Hinatalah yang menggendongnya dari tadi. Dia sudah mengenal Hinata karena setiap tim Kurenai latihan, Kurenai selalu mengajaknya.

"Kyaaa~ Hina nee-chan! Ayo kita maiiinnn!" Ajak Asunai.

"Eh, kenapa dia mengenalmu, Hinata-chan?" Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja, karena kalau Kurenai-sensei membawanya latihan, aku sering mengasuhnya dan mengajaknya main, karena itu dia sudah akrab denganku."

"Oooh.. itu sebabnya Kurenai-sensei mengandalkanmu untuk mengasuhnya."

"hehe, begitulah, Asunai-chan juga akrab dengan Kiba dan Akamaru, kok"

"Bagaimana dengan Shino? Apa dia akrab dengannya?" Naruto heran kenapa Asunai hanya akrab dengan Hinata, Kiba dan Akamaru padahal selama ini mereka selalu bersama-sama

"Ngg… Shino-kun tidak pernah ikut main dengan kami, lagi pula, wajahnya selalu ditutup-tutupi jadi dia tidak mengenal Shino-kun…"

"Pantas saja. Sudah kuduga dia pasti seperti itu."

"Haha, Shino-kun memang seperti itu.."

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Kurenai.

"Asunai-chan main sama Naruto-kun dulu ya, aku mau melihat catatan2 dari mamamu."

Hinata langsung menurunkan gendongannya dan bergegas ke dapur untuk melihat catatan2 itu.

"Hai Asunai-chan, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah kandidat hokage no.1 di Konoha!"

Naruto melakukan ritual pengenalan dengan Asunai. Wajar saja, mereka baru dua kali bertemu dengannya, pertama dengan Shikamaru saat ia masih diperut, dan kedua saat ini, saat dia sudah agak besar.

"Na..Naoto" jawabnya. Dia memang masih cadel. Jadi tidak bisa mengucapkan Naruto dengan jelas.

"Bukan Naoto, tapi Naruto!"

"Na..Nato"

"Ya, ya sedikit lagi! Ayo ucapkan Naruto!" naruto greget melihat Asunai yang masih cadel. Jarang-jarang dia melihat anak kecil yang lucu.

"Nauto"

"Ya, terus, kau pasti bisa, ayo ucapkan Naruto! Na-ru-to!"

"Na.. Naoto"

"Kok Naruto lagi? Kau mengejekku ya? Naruto mulai kesal karena Asunai tidak bisa mengucapkan 'Naruto' dengan benar.

"Na-Naruto" setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya dia bisa juga mengucapkan 'Naruto' dengan benar.

"Waah! Kau hebat! Akhirnya kau bisa juga mengucapkan 'Naruto'! hehe"

Naruto mengangkat Asunai tinggi-tinggi lalu Naruto berputar-putar dengannya karena senang akhirnya Asunai bisa mengucapkan namanya.

"Kyaaa… Kyaaa… Hahaha" Asunai sepertinya senang bermain dengan Naruto. Begitupun Naruto. Dia belum pernah bermain dengan anak kecil sebelumnya.

"Kau senang, ya? Waaah lucunya~~… kalau begitu kita lakukan lagi."

Naruto dan Asunai pun jadi akrab dalam waktu yang singkat

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab ya, hihi"

Melihat Naruto dan Asunai yang sedang bermain, rasanya Hinata seperti melihat seorang ayah dan anaknya.

"Aah, Hinata-chan, sudah selesai melihat catatan... aaah! Jangan memencet-mencet hidungku, Asunai-chan!"

"Kyahahaha! Naruto nii-chan lucu~" Asunai yang baru akrab dengan Naruto terlihat bahagia bermain dengannya.

"Wah, bahkan dia sudah tahu namamu. Aku saja hanya dipanggilnya 'Hina'."

"aaah Hina-nee chan! Ayo main dengan Naruto nii-chan!" Asunai yang menyadari kedatangan Hinata langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengajaknya main.

"Sebentar, Asunai-chan, aku harus menyiapkan makan untukmu, untukku, dan untuk Naruto-kun.. kau main saja dulu dengan Naruto-kun, nanti aku menyusul.." Hinata membungkukkan badannya agar mudah bicara dengan Asunai yang kecil.

Asunai pun berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan wajah penuh kecewa sambil membungkukkan kepala mungilnya itu.

"Kenapa kau sedih, Asunai-chan?" Naruto kasihan melihat wajah lucu Asunai berubah menjadi sedih.

"Hina nee-chan tidak mau bermain denganku…."

"Bukan begitu, dia sedang membuatkan makanan untuk kita."

"Jadi Hina nee-chan mau main?"

"Ya, tapi kita harus makan dulu"

"Aku tidak mau makan!"

"Eeeh, Kenapa?"

"Aku mau main!"

"Dasar anak kecil. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya bermain. Tapi kan kau harus makan. Kalau tidak makan nanti tidak boleh main looohh~~" Naruto rupanya senang menggoda anak kecil.

"Makanannya sudah siaaap~~!" Hinata yang datang dari dapur membawakan 2 porsi bento ddan seporsi bubur yang kelihatannya enak.

"Waaah… Hinata.. ini semua kau yang buat?" Naruto terkesan melihat bento berbentuk dirinya yang kelihatannya enak

"Ya, tentu saja, ano.. aku tidak tau harus membuat apa, jadi aku buat saja bento sederhana ini."

"Kau bilang ini sederhana? Kau bahkan bisa menyusunnya menjadi bentuk wajahku" Naruto terkejut mendengar Hinata menyebut masakan seperti ini masakan sederhana

"Ahaha, menurutku sih sederhana, karena aku sudah biasa membuat yang seperti ini." Jawabnya ringan.

"Berarti, kau bisa memasak masakan yang lebih sulit dari ini, dong?"

"Ya begitulah, aku sudah bisa memasak banyak masakan kok, lagipula, aku bisa memasak apasaja asalkan ada resepnya, hehe"

"Oohh.. Beruntung sekali ya, orang yang akan jadi suaminya Hinata-chan, sudah cantik, baik, pintar memasak, perhatian, pengertian, pintar masak pula…" Puji Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum khasnya.

Hinata speechless sejenak. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Belum pernah ada yang memujinya seperti ini. Apalagi saat ini orang yang memujinya adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya. Hinata benar-benar sangat senang dan tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Naruto-kun…."

"Ya, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku… aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu… " tidak seperti dulu, sekarang Hinata sudah berani mengatakan yang ingin ia katakan.

"Arigatou,Hinata-chan"Greb! Naruto memeluk Hinata secara refleks, Hinata hanya tersenym kecil dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

Mereka berpelukan dalam waktu yang lama, dan entah kenapa makin lama Naruto merasa semakin berat memeluk Hinata

"Hinata-chan..? Hey..? apa kau…ah, rupanya dia tertidur."

Karena terlalu lama berpelukan dengan Naruto, Hinata tertidur dengan pulas. Sepertinya Hinata kecapekan.

Naruto yang melihatnya tertidur dengan pulas segera memindahkannya ke sofa terdekat. Diambilnya selimut dari kamar Kurenai-sensei untuk menutupi badan Hinata agar dia tidak masuk angin.

Imut sekali, pikirnya ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas

"Hinata ternyata imut banget kalau lagi tidur ya, hehe"

"Naruto nii-chaaan, aku lapar…" Asunai yang terlupakan menarik-narik baju Naruto karena kelaparan, ya bagaimana tidak kelaparan, daritadi dia di acuhkan oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Gawat! Aku lupa! Ayo kita makan, Asunai-chan, kenapa aku bisa lupa begini sih?"

Ditariknya tangan kecil Asunai menuju meja makan. Naruto belum pernah sama sekali menyuapi seorang anak kecil. Dia takut salah jika ada apa-apa, ingin minta bantuan Hinata, tapi dia sedang tertidur pulas. Naruto tidak tega membangunkannya saat melihat wajah imutnya yang sedang tidur itu.

"Ayo Asunai-chan, buka mulutmu, ayoo aaa"

"aam"

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?"

"Enak!"

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu ayo buka mulutmu lagi"

Bukannya melahap suapan dari Naruto, Asunai malah berlarian, ya maklum, anak kecil memang tidak bisa diam.

"Oii, tunggu, Asunai-chan! Jangan lari! Huh, dasar bocah" Naruto mulai kesal, ternyata mengasuh anak kecil tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Suapan demi suapan sudah diberikan Naruto walaupun ia sambil berlari-lari mengejar Asunai. Walaupun capek, akhirnya makanan itu habis juga, pikirnya.

"Aah.. akhirnya habis juga, kau sudah kenyang kan, Asunai-chan?"

"Sudah"

"Huwaa, capeknya, padahal cuma menyuapi anak kecil saja, istirahat dulu aah.."

"Naruto nii-chan, ayoo kita maiin!" baru saja Naruto melemaskan otot-ototnya, Asunai sudah mengajaknya main.

"Apa kau tidak capek dari tadi berlarian terus? Aku saja sudah capek mengejar-ngejarmu yang tidak bisa diam!" Ya, kalau kita sedang capek memang suka emosi. Begitu juga Naruto.

"huwaaaa… Naruto nii-chan tidak mau bermain denganku! Huwaaa"

"Ssst!iya, iya, kita main, tapi kau jangan menangis, dasar bocah! Nanti Hinata-chan bangun!"

Terpaksa Naruto harus menemaninya bermain, daripada dia menangis.

"Huwaaah… Ngg.. jam berapa ini…?"

Hinata yang terbangun terkejut melihat jam yang ternyata menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Ternyata dia sudah tertidur selama tiga jam. Khawatir dengan Asunai yang pikirnya belum makan, Gadis Hyuuga itu segera mencari Asunai di semua ruangan, dilihatnya mainan-mainan yang berantakan berceceran di ruang tengah, tentu saja mainan itu milik Asunai. Tapi di ruang tengah tidak ada Asunai maupun Naruto, setelah dilihatnya kamar tidur, Hinata menemukan Naruto yang sedang melemaskan otot-ototnya dan.. Asunai yang sedang tertidur.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa Asunai-chan tertidur?"

"Sst.. pelan-pelan, Hinata-chan, nanti dia terbangun"

"Ah, maafkan aku Naruto-kun, ano.. apakah Asunai-chan sudah makan?"

"Sudah ko, aku yang menyuapinya. Bahkan dari tadi aku bermain dengannya, sampai kelelahan begini, Hehe"

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun, gara-gara aku tertidur, kau jadi kerepotan begini.."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah minta maaf."

"Lagipula Naruto-kun kan bisa membangunkanku"

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, habis wajahmu imut sekali sih, lagipula sudah ku bilang, kan? Ini latihan untuk masa depan nanti. Aku tidak mau jadi suami yang tidak bisa apa-apa, Kalau aku tidak bisa diandalkan, Nanti Hinata-chan akan kerepotan, kan? hehe"

Wajah Hinata memerah(lagi) bagaimana tidak memerah, Seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang sembrono itu, bisa jadi romantis begini? Apalagi ditambah senyuman hangat khasnya.

"Aah.. emm.. yo-yokatta, Naruto-kun"

"Ohya, kau belum makan kan, Hinata-chan? Ayo kita makan, mumpung Asunai-chan sedang tidur, jadi kita bisa makan dengan tenang"

"Loh, memangnya, Naruto-kun belum makan? Tidak sekalian makan dengan Asunai-chan?"

"Aku sengaja menunggumu bangun supaya kita bisa makan bersama, lagipula, makan sendirian itu kan gak enak"

"Kau baik sekali, Naruto-kun.. Arigato…"

Di meja makan….

"Nah, Itadakimasu, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata langsung memakan masakannya sendiri dengan lahap saking laparnya. Tapi, Naruto hanya diam saja daritadi dan menatap Hinata yang sedang makan

"Naruto-kun kok, tidak makan? Tidak enak ya?"

"Enak sih, tapi lebih enak lagi kalau disuapin Hinata-chan , suapin aku dong, Hinata-chaan"

Belum pernah Hinata melihat Naruto semanja ini, memang Naruto selama ini selalu makan sendirian dirumahnya, kasihan juga dia, pikirnya.

"Ahaha, Naruto-kun ada-ada saja. Baiklah, Nih, ayo aaa"

"Aaam"

"Enak bangeett, lagi dong, Hinata-chaan, hehe"

"Fufufu.. kalau begitu ayo buka mulutmu lagi, ayo aaa"

"aaa"

Ternyata arah sendoknya berbalin, bukannya masuk ke mulut Naruto, Hinata malah memasukannya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Aaah.. Hinata-chan jahat! Padahal aku sudah membuka mulutku lebar-lebar!"

"Hihi, gomen Naruto-kun, aku kan lapar juga"

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku yang menyuapimu, ayo aaa"

"aaam"

"Sekarang Naruto-kun yang aaa"

"aaam"

Tidak terasa makanan merake sudah habis. Kemesraan mereka rasanya benar-benar cepat berlalu

"Sudah habis ya, kalau begitu, aku ambilkan minum dulu ya, Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah"

Tidak sampai satu menit, Hinata sudah kembali membawakan 2 cangkir teh hangat.

"Nah, ini minumnya, Naruto-kun."

"Arigato Hina.. Ng, ah, kau ini! Pipimu banyak bekas saus tomat,tuh!"

Hinata segera mengelap pipinya, tapi sayangnya, dia salah mengelap, yang harusnya dilap pipi kanan malah pipi kiri yang dilapnya. Memang, Naruto kurang lengkap memberitahu letak bekas saus tomat itu.

"Bukan disebelah situ, Hinata-chan, tapi disini.."

Naruto menempelkan tangan besarnya ke wajah Hinata, diusapnya bekas saus tomat itu dengan lembut olehnya. Naruto dan Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mata biru langit dan mata lavender mereka kini saling menatap lekat-lekat. Warna merah muda kini menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Hinata.…"

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, tangan besarnya masih menempel di wajahnya, Hinata yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pun hanya diam dan memejamkan mata lavendernya yang tadinya menatap mata biru langit Naruto lekat-lekat.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dekat….

-Bersambung-

Segini dulu ya minna-samaa nanti aku update lagi ya di review ya minna, tapi jangan pedes-pedes, aku masih newbie soalnya, hehe

Arigato sudah membaca ^-^b


End file.
